


Radiation Fever

by SupergirlWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Fluff, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Sibling Feels, Alex Danvers Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Alex Danvers Takes Care of Kara Danvers, Hurt Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Alex Danvers, Sick Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupergirlWriter/pseuds/SupergirlWriter
Summary: ALEX AND THE DEO TRY TO SAVE SUPERGIRL'S LIFE. When a new threat attacks National City, the president makes a hasty decision that endangers Supergirl. Meanwhile, J'onn (David Harewood) struggles with the decision to tell Alex (Chyler Leigh) the truth abouth her sister's identity, since she is the best person yo help Kara (Melissa Benoist).Located after episode 4x11 "Blood Memory"
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Radiation Fever

Kara liked to fly in National City, it was something she always loved since she came to earth; Fly through the skies and listen to all the sounds: a couple on their first date or a baby laughing. But when a siren sounded she knew she had to act, and this was the case.

There was an alien causing problems, and she had to protect the city, so without hesitation, she went to stop it. She got surprised when noticed that the alien was exactly like her; the same hair, the same eyes, but not the same look, she looked angry.

But suddenly everything turned black and Supergirl fell.

A few hours earlier, Lena had spoken with her brother: Lex Luthor, who needed her for one of his projects, which included his alliance with Ben Lockwood and Kaznia's army, to get rid of all the aliens, ironically using an alien for the job.

What Lex offered was his help to finish the project with the Harun El: to cure cancer. Lena knew how smart Lex was and that he was more expert in kryptonite than anyone she knew. He could help her to finally complete her goal. Lena seemed convinced and she told him that she would think about it. Although when she got out of there, she called Alex to tell her that the DEO had to take action immediately or in National City would be a second cold war with Kryptonians involved.

Alex told Colonel Haley, who confirmed with her sources that, in fact, Kaznia's leaders were moving to America with an unknown load. When the Colonel talked to the president, he told her how to proceed. "The DEO has a large amount of radiation that is part of the sun dawn protocol specifically created to defeat Kryptonians. We're going to eliminate their main weapon before they even try to use it against us." That's how Colonel Haley ordered to expose the alien to all the possible radiation. Not knowing that Supergirl would be on the scene.

Returning to the present. The bomb hit, and the one who took the worst impact was the girl of steel. Red Daughter wasn't so exposed to radiation, so when she began to feel weak she flew away with the strength she had left. However, Supergirl still couldn't get up.

"Alex ..." Supergirl said as Alex approached her.

"What happened here? You should have left Red Daughter to me, do you realize the number of civilians you put at risk?" Alex scolded her, witnessing the disaster in the street, not knowing it had been the bomb and not Supergirl.

"Alex ..."The hero repeated getting on her knees trying to get up, but the dizziness was too much.

"And I told you to address me as director Danvers." After that, Supergirl collapsed on the floor. Alex approached the kryptonian's body who looked injured.

"Director Danvers, What do we do?" The DEO agent asked, waiting for orders from the director about what to do since Supergirl didn't work anymore for the DEO and technically it wasn't their duty to keep her alive anymore, but still, nobody wanted to leave her to die. So Alex ordered an immediate medical evacuation to the DEO.

They transported Supergirl in a helicopter to the DEO, where Dr. Hamilton and Brainiac 5 were waiting to treat her. Once they arrived they transported the girl on a stretcher to the infirmary, but Colonel Haley stopped Alex.

"Director Danvers, what does this mean? What happened with the alien threat?"

"You are the one who owes me an explanation."

"Excuse me?"

"I confirmed with two agents that, on your orders, they threw a bomb aimed at destroying Supergirl's clone, as a result, the bomb caused great damage in a large part of National City; the clone disappeared and Supergirl can be seriously hurt, all of this behind my back!"

"I don't have to inform you every decision I make, I want to remind you that I am your superior and if Supergirl hadn't interfered, we could have captured the clone. And, Supergirl doesn't work here anymore, and it's totally inappropriate that you brought her here."

"Supergirl may not work here anymore, but because of you she got hurt, I want to avoid future problems making sure she is out of danger. The last thing we need is to be responsible for the death of the girl of steel." The truth was that Alex felt in debt to Supergirl, the girl had saved her life countless times; it seemed fair to return the favor. After all, they had been a great team and good friends.

Colonel Haley said nothing, she just nodded and walked away. Then J'onn entered the DEO with his visitor's card, after having seen everything that happened on television.

"Alex! is everything all right? I saw on the news what happened"

"It's okay, it seems that only Supergirl got hurt; I want to make sure that her life is not in danger before letting her go. But luckily there were no major losses." Alex told him. "I'm going to check on her state. I'll be right back."

J'onn hoped that Kara was fine because if not, they would have a big problem. The only one who knew about Kryptonian physiology in the DEO was Alex, it was an area too complex for a common doctor and if Kara was seriously injured, this time Alex would not be there to help her.

"What is her status?" Alex asked, entering the infirmary. It surprised her, that Supergirl had a mask that covered her nose and mouth helping her to breathe. The doctors had to move quickly. 

"She has a high fever and difficulties to breathe" Dr. Hamilton answered. "It has to be radiation poisoning."

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Alex, after noticing the temperature of the Kryptonian.

"She ought to be dead with a temperature like that." Dr. Hamilton affirmed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I know how to treat it, but I'm not sure if the treatment would work the same way with her."

"And if she leaves the DEO..."

"She will die."

Supergirl was on the stretcher struggling to breathe, her forehead was sweaty and was connected to several machines. Alex felt guilty, recently she had told her she didn't know what is like to be vulnerable and now the girl could barely keep herself breathing.

Alex left the room angry and J'onn followed her.

"It's not your fault, Alex."

"It happened because of me, I can't explain what this feels. I have this sensation that something is wrong and if she dies..." Alex stopped at that thought; she didn't know why, but couldn't even think of that idea.

Alex noticed that the doctors left the room leaving Supergirl under the sunlight lamps, they thought maybe that could help her, but she still had breathing issues. The young hero smiled when noticed that Alex entered the room, but suddenly her eyes closed, she started to convulse and her vitals began to fall.

"She stopped breathing!"

"Quick, let's intubate her."

"I have an idea, just keep her alive until I return." Alex said leaving the infirmary and picking up her phone.

She couldn't believe she didn't think that before, her father helped Superman a million times with her mother, they should know something about Kryptonian physiology, the problem was that Eliza was too far, and maybe by the time she gets here, it'll be too late.

J'onn read Alex's thoughts and knew that Eliza could help, but maybe not in time. Perhaps if he told Alex about his sister's identity, it could help her remember and she could help Kara. There was also the possibility that instead of remembering, Alex would feel even worse knowing that the one who was dying in the other room was actually her little sister, which would not help Kara either.

When he debated in her mind whether or not to tell Alex the truth, the girl ran to the room quickly when she heard that, even after having intubated her, Supergirl was still unstable.

"No, no, no ..."She said slowly approaching to the Kryptonian's bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and knew immediately what to do, began to give orders to the doctors indicating what to do.

"At what point did you become an expert in alien physiology, Danvers?" Haley had come to the place where Supergirl was.

"I called my mother, she told me what to do." Alex said, connecting Supergirl to one of the machines to monitor her.

"As soon as she's stable, I need that Supergirl leaves the place because if the president finds out about all of this, tomorrow everyone in this room will be dismissed. Including me."

Colonel Haley left the place and Alex breathed again. The doctors left the room, only leaving J'onn and Alex. The Martian was confused and at the same time happy that Alex had known what to do, although he didn't understand it.

"You care a lot about Supergirl." The girl said.

"She is a friend." J'onn said disguising his true feeling for Kara. Although he thought Alex might have recovered his memories, apparently it had only been his imagination.

Alex just nodded. For several hours she was checking on Supergirl's health who still had a high fever but that was normal with the amount of radiation her body received. Her breathing had normalized and her vitals were more stable.

A few hours later Kara started to wake up and Alex was there with other agents and Colonel Haley.

"Welcome, Supergirl." Alex told her. "You were exposed to a large amount of radiation designed to hurt Kryptonians, so we brought you here to help you, but luckily you're already stable enough to fly by yourself, so I'm afraid you have to leave the DEO.

"I understand. Thank you, director Danvers." Kara said getting up from the bed, still not getting used to her sister talking to her so coldly.

Kara left the place feeling terrible, but with the strength to fly home. She felt hot, her head was rumbling, and all she wanted was to rest. She didn't understand how there was another person like her, with exactly her same powers. Has anyone created another Bizarro like Max Lord? Could she be from another earth like Overgirl?. But her mind wasn't focused in that, it was in calming the massive headache she had.

She lay down in her couch and turned on the television ready to see The Wizard of Oz, when someone knocked the door. Using her X-ray vision wasn't an option at this time since the pain was unbearable, so she just opened the door finding the person she most wanted to see at that moment: Alex with donuts and a pizza.

"Hi! Is everything okay?" Alex asked, leaving the food on the table.

"Yes, I just have a headache, that's all."

"Oh." Alex put the back of her hand on her sister's forehead. "It looks like you have a fever, did you take anything?"

"Yeah, I just got from Catco." Kara lied to what Alex nodded.

"Well, I know exactly what you need: watch a movie, eat pizza, donuts and relax." Alex said, touching affectionately Kara's shoulder.

Kara was happy that her sister was with her, but it was a bittersweet feeling because after Alex's memories were wiped, they didn't talk as much as before. She realized that the main thing in their relationship was that she was an alien from another planet, but at the same time was Alex's little sister that, although it was indestructible, Alex felt she needed to protect. And after all that was erased something was lost.

Alex sat next to Kara, handed her a plate with a pizza and gave her a smile. "So ... Is this better or worse than the time you lost your powers and got that cold?" Alex said, smiling at Kara, who didn't seem to notice the situation.

"Much worse." The girl answered leaning on her sister.

"And when you broke your arm?"

"Although that was very painful, the fever is so much worse ..." Kara said, Alex started to laugh and Kara realized the situation. She hugged her sister like never before, she had missed her so much.

"How?" Kara said, crying of happiness.

"I heard that your heart stopped ..." Said while also crying. "Then I started thinking in ways to help you and I realized that I knew about Kryptonian physiology, so after I helped you I thought about how I knew that, and I understood everything."

Kara hugged her sister again. "But, Haley..."

"We already proved that being separated makes us weaker, we just have to hide and I will do my best to protect you, even if it means that I have to be cold with you when you appear at the DEO."

"I couldn't stand being without you anymore." Kara said before hugging her.

"Oh my God, you're like a furnace right now."The older sister said laughing. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, just rest."

Kara leaned back from Alex to see the Wizard of Oz, feeling much better although she still had a fever and headache, all her problems were gone.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Kara?"

"The Danvers sisters are back?"

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, this is my first story. If you have any thoughts feel free to comment and thank you for taking the time to read :)


End file.
